Jack Krauser
'Jack Krauser '''is the secondary antagonist of Resident Evil 4 and a supporting protagonist of ''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. He is a former government military agent turned henchman for Albert Wesker. History Background Jack Krauser was an experienced soldier within the U.S. Army, having led many successful operations. During his days off, Krauser often participated in mercenary work, as he felt that he cannot function within regular society and thus believed that combtat situations and being in the military is what gave his life meaning. Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles In 2002; before the destruction of the Russian branch of the Umbrella Corporation, Krauser, a seasoned operative and a member of USS SOCOM was selected to be Leon S. Kennedy's partner due to the difficult nature of the operation. He was sent to an undefined South American country situated within the Amazon rainforest, where he was to meet up with Leon by his own means, choosing to pay a man to drive him to the rendezvous coordinates. Resident Evil 4 At some point in 2002, Krauser faked his death in a "accident" and sought out Albert Wesker in order to gain power he desired so much after the incident in South America. Because of Wesker fixing his left arm, he was highly loyal to Wesker, as he thought highly of his attempts to his new Umbrella to bring order to the world, and was distrusting of Ada Wong, whom he suspected of treachery toward Wesker, which was in fact true. Personality Abilities Jack Krauser is a masterful knife fighter, trained in hand-to-hand combat, and along with the same training as Leon, knows how to use a wide variety of firearms and heavy ordinance. Compared to Leon, he has a more rugged fighting style: utilizing surprise attacks from behind cover, long-ranged longbow shots, traps such as robotic spiders with TNT strapped to them and small flying robots equipped with full-auto armaments, more physically oriented, close-ranged combat and especially the luring of his enemies into the environment to pull off any one of the aforementioned tactics. He is also capable of executing inhumanly powerful jumps, although this was attributed to his infection; during the interactive knife fight and the fight in the ruins, he displays the ability to pull off powerful back flips to reach platforms or ledges more than six feet from the ground. He also frequently utilized Flash Grenades against Leon, despite being infected with the Plaga at that time. When mutated, Krauser's speed, endurance, defensive capabilities and killing potential are increased dramatically. He sports a gigantic bladed arm not only capable of being utilized for cleaving opponents in two, but also capable of "unfurling" into a fan-like metallic shield, protecting him from the knees up like a personal riot shield. He is also capable of avoiding bullets with his enhanced lightning-quick reflexes and his endurance has also been greatly increased. With the gigantic "wing", he is also able to execute forward charges, the action of which it looks like his being propelled by jets. In addition, his endurance was also heightened to the extent that he could even survive grevious wounds such as his heart exploding. Krauser was able to execute powerful jumps and back flips. Quotes Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Traitors Category:Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Mutated Characters Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Shieldmen Category:Spies Category:Archers Category:Bombers Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Scarred Characters